


Because It’s What He Needs

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Because [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Leo, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, top takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: There was no reason to bring the whole thing, so he needed the correct length of ribbon to be precut now, but then there was the problem of where he wanted it to know what length.Well, there was the whole point of it, and for that he needed about… this much? Sounded good.Would there be good? Now that he was thinking about it, it would be pretty hot so maybe this much? A little extra just in case. All of it needed a little extra just in case.What about there? He was well versed in knots so it should be safe, but that was definitely something that he needed to ask Leo about before actually doing…Maybe bring some just in case.And a little more for there too.





	Because It’s What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ohhhhh it's Leo’s birthday now here we goooooo. This should be the end of this mini series and if not then idk more porn I guess? Habby birth you tomato getting fucked by a pineapple 
> 
> part 3 of the Because series! best to be read in order for callbacks to make sense but who cares do what u want lmao
> 
> this has been finally betaed and looked over by me and i fixed the ending in a way i like better
> 
> this is more than likely the final part of this mini series so i hope you enjoyed!

It's been proven to him how fun birthdays could be multiple times, even if most of those times were on his own birthday last year. The thought of the vanilla sex, the strip tease, being eaten out- all of it made him flush as he recalled it. They didn't have sex every night Leo was there for the week, they needed a couple days break after the first night, but it did make him wonder what he could do for his lover’s birthday that could top all that. He's been thinking about it for months now, jumping between ideas and not completely settling on one just yet. He wanted to have a normal birthday gift for his lover, but then also something they could add into their sex life. The normal gift was focused on first.

He felt like every idea he had wasn't good enough until one day Leo came over to Hoshido once again. It was spring so the flowers were in bloom which was something Leo really wanted to see. He's seen them wilted away for the winter, already bloomed in the summer, but now they were in bloom with some still left in buds. The Hoshidan gardens were lovely, so seeing them slowly start to reach their potential was something he wished to see; who was Takumi to deny him?

One of the books he got Leo for his birthday last year contained information on the floral life of Hoshida and he must've read it since he seemed to want to show off his new found knowledge. He was already well versed in botany, but some flowers were unique to Hoshido. Takumi remembered walking through the gardens together arm in arm, looking over the plants. When they crossed a patch of floral that was more bloomed than others, Leo knelt down. 

Takumi used to know most of the flowers in the garden, but this was not one of them leading to Leo happily provide their name: Anemone. The flower had many meanings based on color, the blond went to explain, but these purple ones in particular meant protection from evil. 

The archer never really cared about the meaning of flowers and all that nonsense, but he still knelt down to be with his lover and tried to listen. It mostly went over his head, but that was mostly because he was too infatuated with the scene of his love against a background of petals. 

Purple really was a beautiful color that complimented the mage well. His magic was purple, and seeing it surround him always made his heart skip a beat when he wasn't at the end of it -but thankfully he hasn't been in a long time. There was also a small dash of purple accents in his normal attire. It was natural, being a color that symbolizes royalty, but Takumi loved it when his lover was wrapped in it. Leo’s bed sheets were purple, and even though he didn't go over to Nohr often most of his fondest memories from visiting the land came from laying with Leo and talking about anything on their minds wrapped in violet. It complimented his pale skin in the same way he knew Leo would say complimented his tanned complexion. 

The memory faded as he stared down at the things he made. It was so simple, yet it took an unreasonable amount of time to work on it. It wasn’t his fault that it was a lot more fragile than he ever expected, making this piece actually the fifth -or was the sixth? He's lost count- time he's made it. Sure he knew to be more careful with each attempt, but that was better said than done. This better survive the trip over to Nohr or he'd be furious, but now that it was snugly put between two pieces of plastic for protection he felt much better. The piece was put in its own little box and wrapped up in a neat lilac bow before the next part of the birthday present needed to be worked on. It was an easy thing which was why he waited until the last minute -okay he didn't intentionally, the first gift messing up played part in that- to take care of it now. 

There was no reason to bring the whole thing, so he needed the correct length of the ribbon to be pre-cut now, but then there was the problem of where he wanted it to know what length.

Well, there was the whole point of it, and for that he needed about… this much? Sounded good.

Would there be good? Now that he was thinking about it, it would be pretty hot so maybe this much? A little extra just in case. All of it needed a little extra just in case.

What about there? He was well versed in knots so it should be safe, but that was definitely something that he needed to ask Leo about before actually doing…

Maybe bring some just in case.

And a little more for there too. 

~!~

No hello was exchanged when Takumi was finally out and walking towards Leo. His walk soon turned into a jog as he barreled himself into Leo’s chest. The blond couldn’t help but laugh, letting strong tan arms wrap around him as he shifted his own arms. He grabbed the edges of the fur cloak he had over his shoulders, moving it to wrap around the both of them as he returned the hug. It was chillier today in Nohr than it usually was and Takumi still wasn’t used to it. 

“Why is it so damn cold? It’s supposed to be summer!” He complained, but it was muffled from where he buried his face into Leo’s collarbone.

“I’ve missed you too, dearest.” The rhetorical question was ignored as he responded to what was on his mind. It was true, it’s been two months since he’s seen his love in person and that was far too long. There was almost a small worry that he wouldn’t be able to make it for his birthday, but somehow last minute he was able to find the time to come to Nohr.

Of course, he wasn’t a materialistic person, he really would have been perfectly content spending only one day with his love on his birthday, but he noticed that there was nothing in the archer’s hands when he came rushing over for warmth. The last time he couldn’t even wait until they were in the castle to start bringing the books out. He didn’t drop any hints as to what he wanted since he didn’t care if it was something or nothing. Right now it looked like nothing, and that was okay.

“Ugh I don’t think I’ll ever get use to Nohrian weather.” The complaints continued.

“You would if you came here more often.” Leo pointed out in a hum. “If anything, Hoshidan weather is far too hot.” He was allowed to complain too, especially since sometimes he felt like he had to bring his summer cloak with him to protect him from the sun. Takumi would always tease how he was like a vampire, but he was not about to get sun damage just because he wanted to have a fun outing with his lover.

“I try to, it’s just much easier for you to come to me.” And honestly he felt they could do so much more with the beautiful weather his home had to offer, but he would never forget the day they watched the stars under the Nohrian night sky. “Can we go inside now?” His lover and the cloak were doing their best, but they were not cutting it in the level of warmth that he was needing right now.

“Of course.” Even though he did enjoy just simply standing here and holding his love close, going inside sounded nice too. “We’ve postponed dinner for you to join us.”

“Really?” Takumi pulled his head away from where it was buried to look up at his love. “You didn’t have to do that.” He didn’t think about it for his own birthday, but he had to admit it felt good to be included. He had a pretty decent relationship with the rest of the Nohrian siblings and it was starting to feel like an extended family. Xander treated him like another brother he took under his wing in the way he does best, but there was still some moments of awkwardness as Elise was the one who occasionally suggested marriage to make peace between their kingdoms official. Everyone knew she added that part just to sound official, but everyone also knew the real reason was because she wanted to see the wedding and -most importantly- be duo flower girl with Sakura.

“It was insisted.” But Leo didn’t clarify by who so he decided not to ask. Instead he leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips. He didn’t get his _ i’ve missed you _ kiss right away since the archer was too busy hiding from the cold so he felt the need to change that. There was no complaint from Takumi as he returned the kiss outside of how cold Leo’s lips were, but he was going to make sure he changed that. The kiss stayed innocent and chaste as it lasted for a few seconds longer before Leo pulled away. “Come now, we’ve prepared quiet the feast.” He pulled his arms away much to the archer’s dismay, hands going up to the clasp on the cloak to pull it off of himself.

The heavy cloak went around Takumi’s shoulders and was clasped again, encompassing the archer in a sea of fur and fabric. He was very thankful for the cloak being given to him because he would have not left it when they started walking back to the castle, but that wasn’t what he was worried about now. “Are you not cold?” He would give it back to him and suffer the walk from where he was inside. Or at least he would say he would. 

“I’m used to it.” He said with a charming wink and all of Takumi’s worries melted away since he couldn’t argue with that. Sure the chill nipped as his pale skin, but Leo was being honest saying he was used to this weather. He could handle not having the extra layer on him for the short walk. When they started to move, he continued to speak. “I even made that mochi again. We should probably hurry though since Elise has been sneaking pieces of it for a while now.” He made it in small bite sized balls this time around and she’s been picking from the collection all day. He wouldn’t of been surprised if her appetite was ruined from it. 

Takumi laughed at that, but he did admit he was ready to make sure he got at least some of it. It was his favorite after all. Together they walked, talking lightly among themselves as Leo lead them to where they would be eating. Elise was there to greet them at the entrance, completely ignoring her own brother in favor of hugging Takumi. He faltered to return the affection, but that was mostly because he struggled to get his arms back out from under the cloak. It was properly returned once he freed his arms. A servant came by to help him remove it as the greetings from the rest of the Nohrian royals came. All the greetings made him feel all the more welcome as soon dinner was ready.

The meal was uneventful outside of the sibling need to embarrass Leo by a birthday song and Takumi and Elise trying to steal the best pieces of mochi from each other. It was hard to tell who really won, but they decided they were both the winners since they got their fill of delicious mochi. They lingered around the table for a little longer until it was getting late and was time to part. Even though it’s been a while since Garon’s wrath, Xander was still in charge of a kingdom that had left over struggles. He couldn’t do nothing for long before his royal duties called for his attention once again. The rest of the siblings started to follow, Leo and Takumi leaving together to head towards Leo’s room. He was thankful the servants here knew to put his luggage in Leo’s quarters unlike his own. Nothing against them of course, he was thankful for their service, but nothing ruined a morning after than having to get up out of bed and walk a long way to the guest quarters just for a new pair of clothing. 

The door to Leo’s quarters was pushed open by the owner and Takumi immediately caught sight of his bag. He was sure the servants were gentle with his belongings, but there was still that small worry of what if in the back of his mind. He let go of his lover’s hand, stepping inside before he was properly invited -even though he obviously was- to make his way over to his bag.

“Is everything alright beloved?” Leo asked as he closed the door behind him, head tilted to the side with a worried yet curious expression. He stopped talking halfway through his sentence to make his way to his things. It was odd in his mind.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, it's just…” He trailed off, although he didn’t completely feel the need to finish what he was planning to say. Finally the little box was found and he thought about opening it to make sure it was safe, but soon Leo was looming behind him and he couldn’t have that. He wasn’t about to open his gift right in front of him, especially if it didn’t break again and have the surprise be ruined. He didn’t want him to see it if it was, but honestly he couldn’t tell since he wasn’t about to shake it to find out less that breaks it. He might be overthinking the fragility of the object since he was now in the predicament that the gift would have to be open anyways, but there was still that worry. 

“What’s that?” Leo had to ask since it wasn’t like he was doing a good job hiding the box, even though it was hard to tell if that was something he was even doing to begin with. 

“It’s your gift.” There was no need to try to hide that part. “I just… hope it got here in one piece.” He finally admitted softly, moving slowly as he got up so Leo could get out of the way.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” For a while there he thought he didn’t, but he wasn’t going to deny the gift that was now in front of him.

“Of course I do; you’re my lover.” He countered with a small pout, pushing the small box towards the blond for him to take.

“That doesn’t mean you have to give me anything other than a kiss.” He corrected instead, but he still took the box to hold in one of his hands. “But thank you my dearest.” 

Takumi simply rolled his eyes and stepped closer to rest one hand on his lover’s hip as he pushed himself up on his toes to press a gentle peck onto his cheek. “There, now open it already.” He said when he was once more flat on his feet, arms moving to wrap around his waist in a loose hug. 

The ribbon was pulled and gathered up in the blond’s hand so he didn't have to pick it up later. He pulled the top off the box, looking down at the single item. Brown eyes widened momentarily before he shifted the lid and the ribbon to be held in the same hand as the box, now having one free to pull out the gift. 

It was taken gently between two fingers as he picked it to take a better look, catching sight of the dried flower bookmark with a mauve tassel hanging off of it. Nothing was being said as he looked it over front and back, making Takumi feel the need to speak up. “I figured you needed a bookmark for all the books I got you last year so… I made you one.”

“Made me one.” Leo repeated softly. Handmade gifts were definitely the best. He has other bookmarks, but now all those didn't matter anymore and would tossed in favor of this one. “Where did you learn to press flowers?”

“From a lot of books.” He wasn't sure anyone else in his kingdom knew so he had to teach himself. “It's a lot harder than I thought.” Maybe he was just accidentally too rough. 

“It's beautiful.” Leo hummed, now looking over the tassel part of it. He wondered if that part was handmade too. It wouldn't be surprising being that Oboro could be easy help. “The anemone is a wonderful touch.” It was one of his favorite flowers of Hoshido and now it snatched that first place spot. “I love it. Thank you, my beloved.”

Takumi didn't say anything in response and instead moved to face him, once again pushing himself up on his toes to press a kiss against his lips. Their touch lingered for a few moments longer and stayed innocent, not asking for much besides the confirmation of their love for each other.

The kiss lasted a few seconds more before Leo pulled away to safely place the bookmark down. Tomorrow he would go and replace his current bookmark with it but now he had more important matters. With his hands freed he turned towards Takumi once again, stepping closer to put his arms around his waist not just a hug but to also pick him up.

“Hey-” Takumi sputtered at how he was suddenly moved around, but he wasn’t annoyed when he realized it was to pull him towards the bed for the _ I missed you _cuddles Leo also longed for. The blond lead them easily to lay on the bed so no one got hurt as they shifted to get comfortable. Takumi couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriends mannerisms. He could act needy when he wanted to and he would usually chide him for finding it childish, but he would let him be for now since it was a special day.

They stayed like that as the sky grew dark, talk passing between them in hushed tones from where Leo was comfortably nestled against his neck. At some point in time Leo demanded his head be rubbed which also earned another low chuckle from Takumi. The headband was removed and lightly tossed to try and reach the bedside table but ultimately fell to the floor. Takumi’s apology was light and airy in tone at the miffed huff Leo gave when he knew what that soft thump against the ground was. That was his favorite headband and yes all the black ones were different in their own way. It was probably fine though, but it was hardly Takumi’s main concern.

The thought of Leo’s occasional neediness reminded him that he had another present still hidden in his luggage.

“Would me giving you another gift make up for that?”

Leo looked up from his little spot at that, not sure what to be more confused by. Sure he wanted his headband to be safe but he wasn’t that worried it would break over a little fall like that. It wasn’t fragile and it wasn’t like his lower threw it with force. He decided to focus on the other thing that confused him. “You got me more than one gift?” They were really one upping each other now, he would have to come up with three minimum for next year. 

“Yeah.” Takumi said, steeling himself to sound cool, calm, and collected to fit the role he was planning to fill. He didn’t want to sound nervous doing this and make Leo call it off. “It’s not something as neat as the bookmark, but… well it's still a gift. Let me get it.” He said with a pat to Leo’s head to signal to him to completely let go of the hold he had on him. Leo let go without much complaint, allowing Takumi to scoot to the edge to stand and start the search through one of the bags yet again. The package was easily found. “Okay… so… bare with me.”

Leo sat up with a curious expression, wondering what he would need to bare in a thoughtful bonus gift. He’ll indulge him for now since Takumi seemed to always need to explain his actions. “So… um you know… last year for my birthday you told me we should ah… spice things up?” He asked as if he was the one having to walk through Takumi’s convoluted way of explaining what he wanted. Leo nodded, already intently listening to where this topic of conversation was going. He was always ready to love his adoring boyfriend. 

"So what's in the box?” Leo asked as he scooted to the edge of the bed without standing up. It looked about the same size of gift box that the bookmark was in so it made him wonder what it could possibly be. Specialized lube? That could be fun but he wasn’t sure if there could be enough in the little box to be safe for penetration. He’d be willing to be a little rough with Takumi in that way if he wanted, but that was something to be careful of. They were still royalty, he couldn’t leave the prince of Hoshido limping for that reason as much as it would boost his pride. Some sort of toy? Again the size of the box really limited his imagination, not like he knew of many toys to begin with.

Takumi shifted in his spot, looking stuck between letting Leo open the gift and put the pieces together himself or to slowly explain what he wanted. He picked a bit at a corner of the box, deciding what would be the best option before forgoing all that and just blurting it out.

“I want to tie you down and fuck you.”

Leo straightened in his posture at that sudden remark, a rare blush of his own crossing his cheeks. That was pretty bold of Takumi to suddenly state. He never really thought of any form of bondage yet much less them switching roles. It was natural for partners to do such a thing, yet somehow he didn’t expect it.

“Is… that alright?” He would never do something Leo didn’t want, but he really didn’t know in what way to read the feedback of Leo’s silence. At least he didn’t look like he hated the idea just yet, but he couldn’t tell if mildly flushed surprised was a real yes or no to this idea.

“So the box contains some sort of rope, I presume?” Leo finally spoke after a short pause, standing up to make his way over to Takumi. He placed one of his hands under his lovers to lift the box up more, using his other hand to open it as he was answered.

“No it's just some ribbon.” Amber eyes watched the box be opened, the lid easily forgotten on the ground for later. One piece was pulled out, the purple ribbon holding a faint shine from the candlelight. He didn’t have any access to rope in the time that he had when he finally came up with this idea. “That piece is suppose to go around your neck...i-if you’re okay with that of course!”

There Leo made a small grimace. Being tied down, bottoming for the first time, and asphyxiation? This was a lot for him to experience in one night. “I would like to be able to breath.” He said after a moment, knowing that some groundwork needs to be laid out if they were going to go through with it. The other parts though were slowly starting to grow on him. Being choked? Not so much.

Takumi stiffened at that. “Not like that! I meant like… like in a bow, you know?” He had to admit the thought did cross his mind when he was laying out the length for the ribbon, but in the end he decided to pull back the reins a little bit and not ask for too much in one go.

“Like the bow of a present? You make it sound like I’m your birthday gift.” The grimace easily turned into a teasing smirk now that that little worry was out of the way. He had to admit though, it did sound like they were trading birthdays, but that little thought could be pushed to the side in order to think of a dominant Takumi. He did talk about how high and mighty he was with his everlasting pride, it was about time he put his money where his mouth was. Leo pulled the ribbon still between his fingers to lay over his shoulders, moving his other hand to try and hold the box entirely on his own. “Go ahead then.”

Takumi completely ignored that little point out in favor to watch Leo move. Now with his plan slowly coming to fruition, he had to admit he should of tied Leo up a lot sooner. With his hands freed he took the ends of the ribbon, slowly tying them together with occasional glances up at his face to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He did want to breath, so he didn’t want to cut off his air even slightly and make him not want to go through with this anymore.

The ribbon only had to be slightly adjusted before he was able to make it into a bow that rested on the side of his neck. He pulled his hands away to stare at his handy work, not even caring that the placement of the ribbon would make it hard to place marks on some of his favorite spots on Leo. Whatever, it was fine, he was here for a whole week anyway.

“Purple’s a good color on you.” He idly pointed out as Leo tilted his head as if to show off his handiwork. “You should wear it more.” Takumi went back to the box, looking for the ribbon that was meant for his hands. It didn’t take long until the longest ribbon was pulled out of the box.

“Purple is more of an accent color.” Leo said with a faint chuckle. Most of his attire was black and gold, but maybe he could find something purple just to appease his lover. Maybe a purple yukata to make him even happier. Takumi moved Leo’s hands together, still occasionally glancing up to make sure everything was okay, but the blond didn’t stop him once the ribbon began to be securely wound about his wrists. There was still a foot and a half left over, but Leo was able to assume it was to tie him down to the bed frame.

“Still, it's a nice color on you.” Takumi took the box back to himself once again as he pushed Leo back to the bed, the blonde sitting down once the mattress came in contact with the back of his knees. It didn’t take long after that for the archer to realize he made a mistake. “I… probably should've let you get settled before tying your hands.”

Leo lightly chuckled at the little mistake. It would of been easier, but he would work with this. “It’s alright.” He said to curve any worry before scooting to the center of the bed to lay down. It was a bit awkward to do so, but he wasn’t going to complain. Takumi was good at keeping his confidence up now, but every now and then he would take a mistake too personally. “What now love?”

Takumi looked over him once more to make sure he was actually comfortable before starting to move. He crawled onto the bed as well, blush of his own more clear with the candlelight nearby as he moved to startle Leo’s chest. He took the end tail of the ribbon, bringing it up to tie to the top of the bed frame in a secure knot. “How’s that?” He asked with a look down at his lover.

Said lover was definitely not looking at the knot above him, but he did look up at the question as he tested his restraints with a few short tugs. Seeing he was stuck he looked at Takumi with a smirk. “Looks like I'm at your mercy.”

Takumi puffed his cheeks at that, trying to not get too worked up by his words even if they did cause his hips to shift. He had more important things to worry about right now. “There’s only a few more ribbons. Don’t distract me now.”

Another chuckle came from Leo as Takumi moved to pull some fabric from the box again. “And where is this one going?” He couldn’t help being a bit curious about this vision of him he seemed to have in mind.

“Over your eyes.” This time Takumi moved without looking for some confirming nod, instead moving to do as he said. Leo didn’t try to shake him off so it was approval enough. The world went dark as the ribbon was secured in a knot behind his head. He tested this restraint by moving his head against the pillow, still not being able to see anything.

“Is this like that… what was it, shinbari is it?” Leo asked, leaning into the hand that was caressing his cheek faintly before it moved to trail down his neck. The show must be starting now.

Takumi looked at his work, finding it more arousing than he originally thought. He should of brought a lot more ribbon, should of let it drape over Leo’s body instead of it all being currently above his shoulders. The last piece was to go lower whenever he was undressed, but it wasn’t for right now. There should have definitely been some over his waist and hips, but it was a shame he didn’t think that far in the past. “It’s shibari and no that's completely different from this. That’s a lot more… organized I guess you could say.” There were many styles and knots that he was too embarrassed to read that he didn’t get far into the guidebook at all. Now though, this was awakening something in him to where he would have to give that book a second chance. Maybe he could find some purple rope or get it dyed. He might not even mind being cinched in red twine himself since he would be safe in Leo’s hands.

“I see.” Leo started, head tilting back once Takumi’s hand traveled down his chest to slip under his shirt to touch skin. A content sigh left him at the touch, feeling his shirt slowly start to ride up his body to bunch up at the middle of his chest. “We should do that sometimes too.”

Takumi gave a faint nod that was left unseen, eyes on his own hands as he watched them move about Leo’s chest. He always made sure to keep his body in shape and Takumi loved to marvel in it. Although he did take a bit of pride in knowing he had more defined muscles than Leo, but that was par course in the training they needed to do for their divine weapons. Now wasn’t the time to think about instruments of war or even himself; now was time to focus on his lover. “There’s a lot to go into it,” it really was a lot more than just tying someone up, “but I wouldn’t mind learning with you.”

Another sigh left Leo as Takumi’s calloused thumbs flitted over his nipples, going down to his abdomen before slowly coming up again. “Who’s going to be tied up first then?” He asked, breath sounding less level than it was before. Not knowing where Takumi was going to touch him and the only point of contact being his hands affected him more than he would have originally thought.

Confidence in himself growing Takumi smiled and leaned down from where he knelt above Leo’s hips, moving to where his mouth was by his ear to whisper. “Let's see how this turns out and go from there.” The words were punctuated with a nip to his ear.

Leo gasped at the sudden bite, goosebumps quickly forming when he first felt his hot breath against his lobe. He hushed himself by taking a corner of his bottom lip between his teeth, embarrassed by his reaction. He couldn’t help it, he wasn’t expecting it. Takumi’s lips then shifted to Leo’s own, stopping the lip biting with a kiss that instantly deepened. The archer’s tongue was easily granted access to his mouth as he controlled just how he wanted Leo’s tongue to press against his own. Gentle moans would occasionally slip out, but no one cared to figure out who they belonged to. 

It was Takumi who pulled away, the string of saliva connecting them breaking away with a lick of the lips. “You give the best kisses, ya know?”

A small huff left Leo both at that statement in a small attempt to collect his breath. He knew Takumi liked being taken care of, but he really knew how to take charge went the time was right. “In comparison of who?”

The bright smile was sadly unseen as Takumi moved his head to his chest. “Don’t worry about it; I was just letting you know a simple fact is all.” There was no need to get jealous over no one, but he did give a small apology in the form of a kiss to his chest. It seemed to work as it did lessen his little frown, but Takumi wanted that mouth panting and he was going to help him relax fully so things would be easier on his body. Once more his hands started to move, one drawing lazy patterns on his hips as the other went to thumb one of his slowly hardening nipples. He dragged his lips across the other one.

Leo’s breath picked up as the touches continued, chest and hips starting to stir as Takumi shifted to tongue his other nipple, other hand moving away from his hip to support himself on the bed. Finally Leo found his voice once more. “You’re hair tickles you know.” He could feel some strands that slid from Takumi’s back occasionally brush up against his sides in such a light touch it made him shift in a way he wasn’t sure if he was aroused by yet. It was one of the many things he was slowly discovering if he liked or not.

“My bad.” Takumi still had a fond smile as he moved his arms up to pull all of his hair to one side. It probably hardly helped the problem, but he wouldn’t be able to pull it all up to stop it from tickling. That was such a long process with how long and thick his hair was, but he would do his best. “I like seeing you squirm though.” He liked seeing his lover move his waist in such a way and today was not the first time he's learned such a thing. Leo’s blush grew at that.

Instantly his hands were back on him, now resting more on his waist as he pressed his mouth against him. A few kisses were pressed against his skin before it transitioned into bites under his right pectoral muscle. Leo still kept his voice to himself, but he could hear and both feel his breathing picking up even if he tried to keep it even. It was great motivation for the archer to keep going.

The left side got a matching mark before his lips dragged down to his navel, his tongue dipping in before going to leave another mark to the side. Takumi had to shift a bit as he worked since he did not want to feel the tented erection press up against him with how close he was slow pulling himself to Leo, it was subconscious after all, but part of the joy of blindfolds was to keep touch minimum and a surprise as to where it would be next. His fingers curled around the hem of Leo’s pants as he pulled them down, the blond getting the idea right away and shifting his hips to make it easier to remove. Underwear soon followed afterwards as Takumi still remained clothed with hands pressed back on his hips to start up again. 

“You okay?” Takumi still made sure every now and then to see if he was still doing alright, but now he noticed a frown against Leo’s lips.

“You’re still dressed, aren’t you?” Somehow in the first few rendezvous they developed a quirk together where they didn’t like one being dressed and the other not in this regard. At first it was to make each other more comfortable seeing they were both vulnerable and nude, but now it was just par for the course.

“Sorry, sorry.” Takumi chuckled as he pulled his own shirt off, deciding to leave it at that. It was more fair this way anyway with both of them having one item on. Takumi’s hands went to Leo’s legs, moving to shift them so he could settle between them. He then leaned forward to lay his bare chest against his to show that he got his way. “There, is that better?” He asked with a small tilt of his head. Leo only gave a hum, pout turning into pursed lips to show now that he wanted a kiss. It was happily provided before Takumi went back to what he originally wanted to do.

Takumi pressed his hands against his hips as kisses went below his navel, only lasting a small trail before he decided it was almost time to deal with the standing problem that formed during the foreplay, but sadly not just yet. Even though he didn’t come over to Nohr as often he still knew where the lube was and grabbed it from the bedside drawer. He made sure to keep it close for later use, not wanting to need to reach over and grab it again for whenever he prepared himself.

Leo’s voice finally came once Takumi’s lips wrapped against the head of his cock, a hand holding him at the base as he slowly worked his way down. He easily took him all the way into mouth, feeling him at the back of his throat as he dragged his tongue up and down his shaft as he moved his head. Leo’s voice still came out in soft moans, always the kind to keep to himself. What little vocal moans he could get he knew to cherish.

Takumi would glance up to check his lovers reaction, seeing how he was doing to judge how relaxed he was before sparing a glance up to see the how strained the ribbon holding his hands was. His tongue swirled around the reddened tip once more, lapping up any precum he could taste like it was the most delicious thing in the world. He was looking relaxed enough with his mouth open like that. The vial of lube was opened as he dipped three fingers inside. “Are you ready?” His body might be, but he needed to be mentally ready for that as well.

Leo didn't answer right away, too busy trying to catch his breath in quick inhales before giving a series of quick, short nods. He adjusted his legs, spreading them more to make things easier for his lover. He wasn’t sure what to expect filling this role besides the uncomfortable stretch he remembered Takumi use to talk about, but he was too desperate for release to think about stopping it now. 

“Alright, let me know if you want me to stop.” This was all new to him, as far as knew. “Have you ever done this to yourself?” He asked right as the tip of his index finger pressed against his hole, any words he could think to say to answer the question gone in a sharp intake of breath. He didn’t press in right away, instead massaging his rim to get him used to the idea of something right there. He still appreciated how gentle Leo was with him their first time, it was only fair he returned the favor even if he was tied up.

“No… never thought about it.” Leo finally found his voice as he relaxed once more into the gentle movements. His cock twitched more precome as his hips shifted, wanting him to get on with it already. He blamed the ribbon for making him so impatient since he couldn't move things at his pace. 

“Will you now?” Takumi asked again, finally pressing the start of his finger past his tight hole. This intake of air sounded more like a hiss, but Leo soon let out the breath he was holding to not sound like he was in too much pain. He couldn’t say it was pain he was feeling at the moment just yet, but it was foreign.

Somehow, Leo still managed to keep his usual tone to tease his lover sort of nature. “I think I’m going to keep imagining your ass when I’m alone.” It was too perfect not to think about, even though he would like to think he didn’t have to jack off alone. He wanted all his intimate time with Takumi. 

Said archer leaned down as he spoke. “You’re gross, you know that?” He jested as he pressed a kiss to his nose, second knuckle on his finger pressing inside Leo as he started to move. He curled his finger inside him before slowly pulling out, wanting him to thoroughly feel what he was all too use to himself. No response came from Leo outside of another harsh breath of air.

The kisses continued and danced around Leo’s face, ranging from pressed against his eyelids on top of the blindfold to chaste pecks against his lips. The blond started to relax more, able to take another finger as he grew used to the feeling. Now Takumi started to search for his prostate, wanting to hear him moan loader in pleasure the way he makes him.

It wasn’t found so he tried with three, scissoring and curling with the original mission to open him up, but also to make him scream. Leo still remained relatively quiet, but every now and then his voice could be heard in a hummed like moan. His search was halted with a shift of Leo’s hips as he spoke up. “I’m fine- I’m fine,” he repeated, not aware that he did, “get on with it.” 

The blindfold came in handy since it hid Leo from seeing his disappointment in himself. Leo found his prostate just fine, why couldn’t he? He wasn’t going to deny Leo with a reason like that though.

“Have you ever realized you’re really needy?” Leo called him bossy all the time, now the tables were turned. 

“I’m allowed to today.” His reddened lips were pulled into a slight smirk, knowing that he was taking advantage of his birthday.

“That sounds like one of my lines.” He did love how they were still able to talk normally through this, but that just came with being lovers for such a long time.

Takumi finally paid attention to his own cock which stayed straining against his pants until he moved them off his hips. The air hit him harder than he anticipated, slightly amazed with himself how he was able to so easily ignore his erection in favor of tending to Leo. He dipped his fingers in the lube, warming the substance up once again before covering his length in slick. One hand went to Leo’s leg to lift it up by the knee while the other lined himself up. Leo jumped once more as the head of his cock pressed against his hole.

“I’ll stop if it gets to be too much.”

“Stop doubting yourself and get on with it already.” Being on constant horseback came with a perk- Leo’s thighs were ridiculously strong, needed to be in order to stay on a powerful steed in battle. The leg Takumi was holding moved to pull him closer, trying to encourage him to hurry up and make him cum already since he was tired of being so worked up. “I appreciate you caring for me Takumi I really do, but hurry up and fuck me like you said you would.” The words were gritted out, but it was all Takumi needed in order to go.

He still was careful pressing in, moving at a slow pace, but not stopping like he was originally planning. Leo’s back immediately arched, a breath skating path his teeth in an inhale as he was filled. He didn’t know what to expect, but this was so much more than the uncomfortable stretch. Takumi did wait for him to get used to the feeling, but as soon as he got a nod of confirmation his hips started to grind against Leo’s. 

The switched roles did nothing to their rhythm, able to easily move with each other to reach release. Finally getting some stimulation himself, Takumi’s own moans started to fill the room and drown out the more reserved Leo’s, but that was hardly a concern at the moment. Leo’s other leg was pulled up, spreading them as he once more tried to search for that sweet spot that would make Leo louder. His gaze shifted away from Leo’s face, instead opting to watch himself move in and out of his lover in eager, short thrusts. The box with the last ribbon in it pressing against his thigh was completely ignored, the sight he currently watching being far to enthralling. 

Leo pushed his hips back with each thrust, the ribbon rubbing his wrists as he pulled with the need to touch Takumi. It added to his desperate state of mind, wanting many things but being denied all of them. He tossed his head to try and get the blindfold off of him, yet it stayed covering his eyes and rubbing his head in a sore way where the knot was. His shoulders rolled as he pressed his cheek against the pillow, finally giving up on those needs in favor of trying to find release among the pleasure. 

All thoughts were soon lost from Takumi's mind as his orgasm was ripped out of him, accidentally coming deep inside Leo without even realizing his hips stilled and he was pressed against his rim. Somehow, it managed to push the mage over the edge, filled he was with cum saved up from a long two months apart as a shiver wrecked his body and curled his toes.

With heavy pants Takumi slowly came down from his high, barely having enough energy to pull out and flop down on top of Leo. There an uncomfortable grunt came, this extra weight on him pushed him down enough to make his arms strain. Once more he started to pull against the hold to try and give himself more lead, but it was a lost cause.

“Untie me before we cuddle.” Leo said when he found his own raspy voice, still weakly fighting against the hold as if it was helping.

“Shit, sorry.” Takumi mumbled as he moved to do just that. Thankfully the knot came undone rather easily and soon his hands were free of purple, the only remaining evidence being the reddened skin circling around his wrists. Leo then moved his hands to take off the blindfold as Takumi tended to the ribbon on his neck. The used ribbon was placed on the bed, neither caring where it went since it'll be cleaned up later.

Leo blinked up at the ceiling as he got used to seeing again, immediately shifting as he started to grow uncomfortable in his current position. “You came inside.” His breath was still airy to not make him feel too bad. He himself felt a little bad teasing him a lot by keeping his cum inside of his ass- this was a horrible feeling.

“Sorry.” Takumi murmured again as he hid his face against his neck, now feeling bad with how rocky this first time was. “And sorry for not finding your sweet spot… and forgetting to use one ribbon.”

"It happens." He eased his worry for the first thing with a lazy pat to his head from where he held him close. “Where was it suppose to go?” Leo asked, too lifeless to even try to look up to find the box. He couldn’t be bothered to see how many were left in there as he laid spread out across his mattress, only one arm slung over Takumi in a lazy post climatic cuddle. 

“Your dick.” He still sounded so sad and disappointed in himself for getting such an important part. 

A lazy hum came from Leo. Well now, he couldn’t have his lover be so sad after having amazing sex now could he?

“We can do it next time… after I try that shinbari thing on you.”

Takumi looked up at that, sad look turning into a goofy smile. “It’s shibari you bookworm, but sounds fun.” He shifted to be able to press a kiss to his cheek. “Happy birthday Leo.”

“Thank you, my love. Now get us a rag. I can’t believe you just came inside me like it was okay.”

“I said I was sorry!” Takumi exclaimed as he got out from under his arm, but he didn't leave the bed just yet since he had to press a kiss to his head before moving. Leo got as comfortable as he could with how sticky he felt with dried sweat and spunk, but feeling lifeless from the hips down helped make that easier for him. He gave a sigh as he waited, closing his eyes as he moved an arm to lay behind his head with a lingering thought on his mind that birthdays were always an amazing thing to look forward to.


End file.
